


Autumn Changes

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autumn Festival, Fluff and Angst, Kimono, M/M, Yukata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: There is an Autumn Festival in Fukuoka, and as Yuuri has been working so hard Victor decides to take him to hit. Mari decides to go along as to chaperone the two. Once there Victor is all excited to get dressed in traditional clothes, only to find out that the Katsuki siblings have had an odd habit about it for years.But when Yuuri gets in distress during the Festival Victor finds himself saying more than he really should.





	Autumn Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 158 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I seriously dreamed about reading this story and woke up so disappointing that it wasn't written yet. so I'm fixing that. 
> 
> I've said it before and I'll say it again. If you want to know anything about any of my stories just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and drop me an ask or start a conversation over message. I love hearing from you all. :}
> 
> (if you don't have a tumblr, you can use the ask to anonymously drop me your email and I'll sent any plot question there. Do know that you can't post links so use spaces and the word at instead of @, and I should receive your message)

Victor leans over the barrier of the rink, seeing Yuuri go over his routine will likely never get old. Knowing that Yuuri is as relentless in his desire to get everything perfect as he always was makes him realize something. He ended up resenting not taking time to do fun things, and he doesn't want Yuuri to ever look back at this period with any regret. So after going over something with Mari he calls Yuuri over to him. 

"Is there something I need to change, coach?" Yuuri's voice sounds a bit anxious. Then again, assignments were posted only a few days ago. He knew who he was up against and when. Victor just shakes his head, hoping to make Yuuri relax.

"Nope. I just wanted to let you know we will be taking the next two days off to visit a festival in Fukuoka. I regret not taking more personal time during practice and I want to do some fun things with you. You want to have fun with me too, right?" Victor flashes him a smile, enjoying how Yuuri turns bright red. Sure his Japanese isn't perfect but he's fairly certain he didn't say anything odd. 

Yuuri just stares at Victor and then figures the man just meant that he wants to hang out and have fun at the festival. Nothing to develop palpitations over. So he sighs and tries to get his heart to slow down. 

"That would be fun. But if you are talking about the Festival that I think you are, there won't be any more rooms to book at such a short notice. And going back and forth in one day is too much." Yuuri is glad he managed to be the voice of reason. He has learned the hard way that Victor can be like a mad puppy sometimes when he's exited. 

"Oh I know. But that is not a problem. See I only heard of it when I overheard a call Mari got from a friend of her's. They had planned to go together but the friend had to cancel at the last moment. So if you don't mind sharing a room we can use the room booked for them." Victor is practically bouncing. 

Yuuri just resigns to the fact he could have known Mari was involved, she loved the Autumn festival in Fukuoka as it allowed her to do that. A smile crosses his lips, it also means he'll be able to do that as well. So he just looks at Victor and nods. Victor is looking over the moon, and Yuuri is just happy he made that happen. Plus maybe the festival will help him calm his mind down.

Dinner that night is all about how Mari is actually planning to leave right after dinner, that way they don't have to rush in the morning or worry about getting stuck in traffic. Victor is actually surprised they are taking the car. Till Mari explains that she is not going to use the train with the stuff she's taking along. Plus she points out that he can borrow one of their dad's outfit's if he wants to be dressed more formal. As a lot of people will walk around dressed up in their finest. 

So an hour after dinner they say their farewells to the older Katsuki's and Victor looks at the three decorated boxes Mari placed in the backseat of the car. He had seen those kind of boxes before off course and knows they are usually used to store Kimono's and such. All three of them also carry bags containing their jinbei for sleeping and some softer Yukata for relaxing in on the second day. 

The ride is past in relative silence as Yuuri is dozing on the backseat and Victor isn't certain how to talk to the older Katsuki at the moment. he's fairly certain she knows about his feelings for her brother and he's not going to put himself in the position to get a shovel talk. One he knows she will give him once he's more honest and open, but he needs to confess to Yuuri first before allowing himself to that. The smirk she sends his way is telling him she knows. At least he can talk with Yuuri in their room for the next two nights, he's looking forward to seeing him wake up. 

So he can't help feel his shoulders slump when Mari declares that she and Yuuri will be sharing the larger room and Victor get's the smaller adjacent one. The look she sends him makes it very clear she knows. Apparently he and Yuuri are going to be chaperoned this trip. A thing he could have seen coming with the way everyone in Hasetsu always looks out for him. Yuuri is blessed with many people that truly care for him. And with that he resigns at going to sleep in a room on his own. 

Waking up without the warm shape of Makka against him throws him off a bit, and for a moment he even thinks he's in a hotel for a competition or exhibition. It isn't till his eyes fall on the box next to his mattress that he remembers where they are. After checking his phone he decides to go and wake the Katsuki's and make them all have breakfast. 

He can't help but take a photo and sent it to Minako. She replays that he should ask Hiroko about the Photo albums, there are dozen more photo's like that. His eyes glide back to the two lying all tangled up in each other, with Yuuri flat on his back and Mari half to her side with her leg crossed over his stomach. Victor had seriously thought it was a thing from anime and manga's to have people sleep like that. It's almost a shame to wake them up, but he wants to have breakfast out of the way so that they can get ready for the festival. And that has nothing to do about seeing Yuuri in formal wear. Nothing at all, except maybe a bit, a bit much.

Breakfast is a rich Japanese style breakfast with grilled fish and Miso soup that Victor enjoys dearly. He even finishes the parts of Yuuri's breakfast that don't get eaten. When he wonders about maybe asking for a second setting Mari tells him that there are going to be over a hundred stalls with food across the festival route, so he might not want to do that. They thank the owner of the place they are staying for the wonderful meal and go back to their rooms. 

It takes a bit of puzzling for Victor how to put the garment on that Mari provided him with. She had put instructions in the box, but they are solely written in Japanese. call it Russian pride but he absolutely refuses to call for help in getting dressed. Because of that it takes him well over an hour to get it all on properly. he wonders if he should do something with his hair but decides against it. After that he steps out to see how the Katsuki's are fairing.

He has to admit seeing Mari in male formal attire was a bit disappointing. He would have loved seeing her in a Kimono. Mostly because he loves all the intricate patterns they can have, they are practically works of art that allow people to wear them. Then when she steps aside to take something from the beauty-case she took along he can feel his stomach drop. Yes, Mari isn't wearing a Kimono. Yuuri is!

And from the angle Victor can see he looks absolutely stunning in it. He has his eyes closed while Mari applies the last bits of make-up, but when she is done and he opens them the first thing they settle on is Victor. The jolt he feels is one that he can't place but one he will treasure for a long time coming. It's better than his first gold medal, something he won't admit to Yuuri till way far in the future. 

"Victor. You look absolutely stunning. I know you could after that stint with Onsen on Ice, now I know it for certain." Yuuri's voice is filled with mirth and Victor can't help but smile at him unable to say anything. 

Yuuri quickly loses the little bit of confidence he mustered up when Victor doesn't replay. Maybe he doesn't like how Yuuri looks like. Mari picks up on Yuuri's declining mood and Victor's gaping prods Victor to say something by asking him what he thinks of the Katsuki siblings festival tradition. 

"Tradition? You mean?" Victor blinks a few times before he notices Mari nods.

"Yep, when we were younger we would stay with a friend of the family for the festival. Mom and dad would close the onsen for a day to join us and we would all dress up. By the time I was twelve though I made quite clear that I was not going to wear kimono's anymore. Yuuri overheard that argument and being five was all 'I'll wear a kimono' and was as vocal about wanting to wear it as I was about not. So that year I got a male outfit and Yuuri was dressed in this adorable frilly kimono, and we both loved it so much our parents allowed us to do it ever since." 

The two of them look like they are indeed completely at ease in their clothes and Victor is certain he'll enjoy having Yuuri walk beside him in a kimono greatly. Something he shares with them. At this he can spot Yuuri blush under the make-up, so it's clear the desire is met. 

After that they leave for the Festival. The streets are busy and a lot of people are indeed dressed up in their finest, they don't even stand out as much as Victor thought they might have. Mari and Yuuri are so natural in the clothes they wear that it is only Victor being an obvious foreigner that gets a second look. Mari takes them to the park as there are several shows being given there and there is this one Kabuki theater group that she has been dying to see. The park is even more crowded than the streets as they are not the only ones that want to see the shows. Subconsciously Victor seeks out and grabs a hold of Yuuri's hand. He doesn't want to be separated in the crowd, not that he lets go during the show though.

After the show Mari opts to give some Takoyaki stands a try. he and Yuuri end up sharing a carton of six. After that they move to a Taiyaki stand and Victor goes all out on getting more of them to take back home with them. When Yuuri takes the bag and slips it in his kimono Victor can't help but feel all fluttery. 

After that they decide to just wonder around and maybe eat some things here and there. Somewhere along that they lose track of Mari though, and when Yuuri worries about it making it clear to victor he won't relax till they know she's safe, it's Victor that takes out his phone to sent her a message. She replays in seconds letting them know she actually spotted some old friends so she is perfectly safe. Yuuri visually relaxes a bit. 

It's around dinner time that Victor sees that something appears to be a bit off with him. Something about the way he moves is just not right, so Victor looks around to see if he can spot a place where it's less crowded. After all Yuuri had already admitted that he wasn't really fond of very crowded places. He quickly spots a spot near a yakisoba vendor that is far calmer. It isn't till he realizes the building next to it is a first aid spot he understands the space is because of Japanese courtesy. 

Yuuri puts his hands against the tree they are under, his breath coming up short and hard. Almost as if he's been exercising all afternoon. Victor tells Yuuri to stay put and he runs over to the vendor to get a bottle of water. Maybe that will help him calm down. When he returns he spots a Japanese man trying to talk against Yuuri and being very annoying about it as Yuuri is clearly not showing interest. When Victor sees the man grab Yuuri by the arm he chucks the water bottle at the man's head. The man lets go and stumbles back a few step. When he sees Victor walk up with murder in his eyes he doesn't even try to say anything before he practically runs off. 

Victor picks up the bottle, glad he had opted for the plastic ones. They at least don't break on impact. He turns to Yuuri to offer it but finds himself getting grabbed by the arms. Off course Yuuri is not happy about Victor tossing the beverage at somebody even if it was somebody harassing him, so Victor braces for a lecture. instead he gets a worried whimper. 

When he looks in Yuuri's eyes they are big and filled with pure angst. Yuuri seems to really struggle with breathing, almost as if he's choking. Thinking the man must have scared him more than he let on Victor can't help but pull him into a close hug. Yuuri's hands slip around his neck and face pulling him closer.

"Victor, doctor." At first Victor thinks he did not hear it correct. "Need a doctor, Victor, Please." Yuuri's voice rings in his ear. The terror and the need clear. Victor pushes Yuuri a step back to check his face. "Victor, Please." Not how he wants to hear those words. And having Yuuri's eyes roll back and having the young man slump against him unconscious are not really helping with keeping Victor calm. 

Thank the deities that they are already close to the first aid booth, as Victor is certain he would have gotten himself all worked up if he had to have looked for it. So he scoops Yuuri in his arms bridal style and quickly carries him into the building. He get's the attention of the attending nurse who runs up to them at once. She goes at him in quick Japanese, making it clear he still has much to learn as he recognizes nothing of it. 

"He passed out after somebody harassed him. The man only grabbed his arm but still." The nurse looks up at him blinking for a moment, and Victor worries she might not understand English. Till she looks over Yuuri again and sighs. 

"A he you say. Good take him to exam room three, through there. The doctor will be with you shortly." Turns out the building is a bit bigger Victor gave it credit for. 

Once in exam room three he lies Yuuri down on the bed present. He presses a hand against Yuuri's throat and feeling the heartbeat there still going off a mile a minute he's getting more worried. Shouldn't that have gone down already. He presses his forehead against Yuuri's, mumbling soft words in a mixture of Russian, English, and Japanese, in the hope to calm the man down some more. He has no idea how long he's stood like that before the door opens and a doctor walks in.

She gives them one look and nods. She asks Victor to stand back a moment and quickly checks Yuuri's eyes and throat, after putting her hand exactly where Victor had been. She then moves to quickly undress the kimono. At this Victor turns sharply to face the wall, knowing his neck is bare and red. This makes the doctor look up at him.

"Was I wrong to assume that you are a couple, because if not I will have to ask you to leave the room." Her voice gets a sharp edge to it and Victor almost feels like he is being scolded for trespassing. He is ready to indeed walk out the room when an soft 'Victor' gets his attention. 

Yuuri's eyes flutter open and his hand is stretched towards him. Victor doesn't even think about stepping back to the bed and take his hand in his. He is not going to deny Yuuri anything he asks for. At this the younger man's eyes close again and the sigh that passes is a clear sign he's unconscious again. The doctor takes it as a declaration that they are indeed a couple and continues her exam. 

"So how come you are together but you are not comfortable to see him get undressed?" Victor realizes the doctor is still a bit apprehended towards him. so he blurts out the first thing he can think of.

"Not till marriage is set upon." Realizing he basically just said he wasn't going to sleep with Yuuri till they were at least officially engaged, he starts to blush profoundly. The doctor gives him a pensive look then nods. 

"Good. One should take decency in consideration when they wish a lasting connection." Her hands prod and push Yuuri's torso to see if he gives a reaction but is apparently quickly done with her exam. 

In the end she's clear, especially after being told Yuuri has anxiety attacks sometimes, Yuuri simply overdone himself and had apparently been pushing down an attack all day. That combined with not enough nutrition to keep his body moving for the day, he just collapsed. She does agree the man grabbing his arm might have set him off deeper as it was a violation of his personal space. She tells Victor to let him rest for an hour and then make certain to get a full hearty meal into him. Victor agrees at once, glad it wasn't something he could not help make better. 

For Yuuri waking up staring at the clinic's ceiling is a rude awakening. Realizing Victor is holding his hand though makes him pull in his breath, making Victor look up. The smile that breaks on the other's face make it clear just how worried he had been. 

Victor walks out so that Yuuri can make the kimono look decent again. He in the mean time walks to the front desk and pays any dues needed. When Yuuri walks out and asks for the costs he looks a bit odd at finding out Victor already paid. But he is not going to complain about it as the man is adamant that as the festival was his idea he was responsible for Yuuri. After that he takes his hand and places a small kiss on Yuuri's knuckles, before dragging him to the Yakisoba stand and forces him to eat two bowls. 

Afterwards they move over the festival grounds some more, before calling Mari to let her know they were going back to the inn. She let them know that she might be very late so not to wake up for her. 

At the inn Yuuri surprises Victor by picking up his Futon and dropping it in Victor's smaller room, stating he really does not want to sleep alone and he is completely drained from the anxiety attack and the day in general. Victor does his best not to jump him and cover him in hugs and kisses. 

He won't admit he stayed awake far longer than Yuuri did just to be able to stare at the man sleeping on the bed right next to his.

**Author's Note:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/45/de/bf/45debfa122d4a704f02aa776d9744275.jpg in case one wants to know what they are wearing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, even something as small as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
